


Paid In Full

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breasts, Coercion, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/M, Female Dean, First Time, Fondling, Genderswap, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Underage Dean, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away on a hunt John falls behind on the rent.  Dean does her part to keep them from being evicted.   Kinkmeme fill:  Older man/younger woman.  The bigger the age gap the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid In Full

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at the kinkmeme in Aug 2013. Original fill and prompt can be found [HERE](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/65884.html?thread=20934236#t20934236) There is another fill there for the same prompt if anyone is interested in checking it out.
> 
> Trigger Warning - on the off chance the tags weren't enough, this fic contains underage coerced consent.

They rent a house this time. It's the longest they've ever stayed in one place and Sam is happy as shit. He doesn't even seem to care when Dad is home for only a couple of days and is back out on another hunt. Dad leaves money for food but forgets to pay the rent. The landlord comes by everyday. He's retired but still wears a suit and tie like he has somewhere important to go. He used to sell stocks but now he chases down deadbeats that don't pay their rent, or so he says. He informs Dean that he'll have no choice but to evict them. 

Dean begs him not to. Asks in her fourteen year old voice if there's anything she can do. She means anything. Not _anything_. So when he reaches out and covers her breast with his hand, she slams the door in his face. He shows up again the next day after Sammy's gone to school with an eviction notice. She lets him in and he locks the door behind them. 

She's still in her sleepwear, a pair of short shorts and a comfy t-shirt. He seats himself in the recliner that Dad uses when he's home and pulls her into his lap. His hands are big and soft, like they've never done hard labor, as he cups her breasts. He just breathes funny and kneads them, thumb stroking over her nipples when they harden and poke through her shirt. It makes her feel dirty after awhile because she feels a little tickle of pleasure down between her legs. He chuckles at her when her breath stutters.

Dean is surprised when he returns the next day, foolishly thinking it had been a one time thing. She'd gone back to bed after getting Sammy on the bus and woke up to persistent knock at the front door. She was supposed to be in school too, but some school systems just weren't worth the effort and she wasn't going to waste time trying with this one. They'd be gone before it really mattered anyways. She opened the door with tousled hair, a snug pair of grey sweat pants and one of John's old t-shirts. 

He turns the TV on and sits in the recliner again, pulls her into his lap and flips through channels until he finds something he likes. This time he slides his hands beneath her shirt and fondles her thoroughly, softly plucking at her small pink furls. She doesn't know what to do with her hands so he takes off his tie and has her sit up nice and tall so he can bind her wrists behind her back. She leans against his chest as he watches Wheel of Fortune and plays with her nipples. By the time Jeopardy comes on she's panting breathlessly and rocking her pussy back and forth in small, unconscious increments. 

Her heart is still racing when he leaves with a smirk on his face and his tie looped over his neck. She wants to touch herself but she doesn't. 

He shows up the next day after Sammy is barely out the door and tells her to take her shirt off. She's wearing her itty bitty shorts as he pulls her in and has her straddle him in the recliner. Dean puts her hands behind her back as he removes his tie. She can tell he likes that. And then his mouth is on her breast and his hands are cradling her ribs as he mouths at her. Dean gasps in surprise and inexperience and tenses, struggling the tiniest bit against the persistent suction. She can't balance herself with her hands tied. She feels a bit like a bird in his grasp as he lifts and guides her body to his mouth. 

He's eager and greedy at first, ignoring her distress, all but devouring her peach-sized mounds with hungry little noises. Eventually he slows, savoring her firm flesh and teasing her nips to stiff peaks. He's old and unattractive and she can't help but be repulsed by the site of him latched to her even as his mouth does amazing things and sends bursts of sweet warmth to her crotch. Its very confusing to her to want to recoil from him even as she whimpers obliviously at the eager swirl of his tongue. 

Dean sees the bulge in his pants when he leaves. He barely remembers to untie her before he's out the door, probably to jack off in his car. She hopes that's the last of it. 

She doesn't see him at all over the weekend. Things are so normal she can almost forget it even happened. Then Monday morning comes. She's dressed in a denim skirt and plain V-neck t-shirt and ready to leave right after the bus picks up Sammy. Dad sent some money over the weekend and they need groceries. She'd called him about the rent and he'd told her not to worry about it that he'd take care of it when he got back. The landlord is waiting for her. She tells him that her dad will be home in a couple of days to pay him what he owes. His hand on her breast as he undoes his tie says he wants it now. 

On his lap yet again Dean's skirt rides high on her thighs as he parts her legs over his. Her hands are snug at the small of her back as he skims her shirt up and tugs the lace of her bra down to expose her tits but leaves the underwire in place. Her nipples are already hard and he pinches them lightly. Dean arches with a surprised hiss, mewling softly when he does it again. He tugs her skirt higher. Dean looks down to see that her crotch is completely exposed, stark white panties on display. Her breasts heave with each breath, nips dark and hard. 

"Bet you're nice and damp down there aren't you, sweetheart," the man practically pants in her ear. 

Dean can feel that she is, even if she doesn't quite understand what that means. His fingertips find her nipples and tweak them until she's all but boneless against him, head lolling on his shoulder. It's easier to just let herself feel when she doesn't have to actually look at him. There's a slow build of something wild and inevitable that has her writhing and mewling, feeling as if she's going to come apart at the seams. When his hand slips down into her panties she cries out at the violation even as her hips flutter instinctively against the press of his palm. He pinches delicately at one tender nub even as two fingers slip inside of her and Dean surges as she comes, an intense wave of pleasure that leaves her boneless and out of it against him. 

She drifts for awhile, spent, and dimly aware that his fingers are still moving inside of her as her panties stretch around his large hand. Barely recovered from her first real orgasm he strokes up her pussy, between her lips, and rubs the pad of his finger over her clit. Dean's hips jump of their own accord and he rubs at her relentlessly as she cries and keens, jerking against him as his arm wraps around her, pinning her to him. She feels her nipples pull tight as another crest of forced pleasure overtakes her. 

Dean falls asleep to the feel of him petting her pussy. 

When she wakes it is to the slow building warmth of yet another orgasm. She enjoys it at first, drifting weightless as she focuses on the pleasure with no real memory of where its coming from. She's close without knowing it, hears herself making small noises in the back of her throat. Other sensations slowly return. Her wrists pinned at her back, the feel of her legs spread uncomfortably wide, warm, wet suction at her muff...Dean looks down in horror to see the landlord's face buried in her pussy. The site of him on her tit was disturbing. This was ten times worse and she feels completely shamed and exposed as he tastes the most intimate part of her body. To make matters worse she has no control over her body's response as he sucks and tickles at her clit. She's coming apart again, writhing against the pillows as he eats at her, forcing her over the edge. 

Dean's dazed and panting as he unzips himself. She's aware enough to know that she's now in the chair and that her legs are spread and lifted over the arm on each side. He's removed her underwear and pushed her skirt up around her waist. For some reason she never thought he'd do anything more than grope her. As he rubs the head of his cock between her lips and over her clit she realizes how naïve she was and her eyes start to water. She has little to no experience with sex but understands with sudden clarity as he enters her that this is her first time. He's wetting just the tip of his dick, thrusting shallow and slow while his breathing is harsh and fast. It feels weird and uncomfortable but not painful. She can't help but squirm, hands twisting underneath her, still snugly bound. 

His fingers find her softened nubs and pluck at them until they harden. He presses deeper, mouth open, eyes closed as his hands cover her breasts, kneading and squeezing. Dean whines at the strange sensation of being filled, struggling ineffectively in her uncertainty as his thrusts quicken. He doesn't quite bury himself in her but he doesn't need to. Soon he's stuttering and groaning, one hand going to her knee, and she can feel faint twitching inside of her. The expression on his face looks almost pained but the noises he's making tell her that he's enjoying himself. She feels slick inside as he moves, his cock no longer big and firm. When he finally slips from her he rubs one hand over her mound and pats it as if she were a puppy. He ignores her dried tears and watery eyes. 

He helps her stand and tugs down her skirt. Dean has no idea where her panties went. He tugs her bra back up over her boobs and eases her shirt down. He turns her around and unties her hands. She moves away from him. It takes him a few minutes, using the chair, to get to his feet. Once he's standing he takes his time putting his tie back on. He glances as his watch and heads towards the door, limping slightly as if his knee is bothering him. He doesn't say anything to her or even look at her as he leaves. She heads for the shower. 

Dad is back for two weeks. He seems inclined to stay for now, using the house as home base. Sammy is beyond ecstatic though does a good job of keeping it subtle, scared that the slightest thing will jinx it. If he notices Dean is quiet and sullen, he chalks it up to teenage moodiness and gives her her space. 

When he leaves again, Dean isn't surprised when the landlord returns. She doesn't invite him in. Tells him that they're all paid up and that she doesn't owe him anything. She shuts the door on him. 

Sammy is home when he comes back. This time he uses his master key to let himself in. Thankfully Sammy is really involved in the X Box game he's been absorbed in all morning. She may have found one unattended a few blocks down and liberated it. Temporarily of course. He's not really paying attention to the landlord and Dean herds the man to the kitchen. 

He immediately grasps her breast. She's bra-less because its Saturday. She slept in and its laundry day so why bother. Dean backs away from him but he follows, and suddenly she's up against the fridge with no where to go. 

"Shhhhhh," he says with a finger to his lips and a subtle nod towards the living room. They're not in plain sight. Sammy would have no idea what was going on unless he came into the kitchen. His hand leaves her breast to slip into her shorts. Dean bites her lip to keep from making any noise and focuses on the sounds of the ongoing video game. He knows how to make her moist enough so that he can slide easily in and out. When he zeroes in on her clit she can't help but pant, writhing on his finger against the coolness of the refrigerator. 

She comes as quietly as she can, muffled as he places his other hand over her mouth. He tells her that he will be back and that she will continue their arrangement or he will see if her brother is more receptive to his advances. Wide- eyed and angry, but cowed, Dean nods in agreement and lets him fondle her breasts before he finally leaves. 

The following week he fucks her everyday. She may not be experienced but she knows about protection. She's thankful for the depo shot she got a few months ago. It was to regulate her period, but thankfully it will prevent an unwanted pregnancy as well. He gets off inside of her mostly, unable to last very long. 

 

He doesn't come around at all when John is home, but those days are far and few between. Its the day that he shows up with a friend that truly gives her pause. Their tongues on her are gross as they lick over her breasts and nip at her nipples. The new guy is especially taken with her tits, like he hasn't seen or touched any in a very long time. They spread her out on John's bed, one sucking on her nubs and the other licking between her legs. 

They coordinate their flickering tongues to force her orgasm, stimulating her clit and her nipple relentlessly until she is bucking against the bed, hair tossed over her face as she mewls her release like a kitten. Dean doesn't realize how responsive she is. How wonderfully wanton she is in her innocence. The landlord can't get enough. He brings a different friend next time and Dean rocks back and forth between their fingers, one in her ass and the other in her pussy as they run their hands over her naked body. Sometimes he'll come alone and sometimes he brings a friend, but he always returns. He rims her their last time together, fingering her clit as she squirms and shudders. Her muscles are still contracting from her orgasm as he takes her from behind on her hands and knees. 

They live there for almost six months. When they leave its deep in the night and they grab only the essentials. Dean watches the house disappear out the back window, a dark, fading shadow and wonders if part of the reason they are leaving in the middle of the night is because John wanted to avoid paying the final month's rent. Not that it matters. She'd paid it for him. 

END


End file.
